


Työttömät

by Cosmicforces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicforces/pseuds/Cosmicforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieni slice of life -raapale Remuksesta ja Siriuksesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Työttömät

”Miksi noin nyrpeänä?” Sirius kysyi saapuessaan keittiöön, jossa Remus istui pöydän ääressä kahvikupin kanssa.  
  
Remus nosti katseensa kohti Siriusta näyttäen entistä nyrpeämmältä. Siriuksen teki mieli piristää toista. Hän alkoi kaivella kaapeista pannukakkuaineksia. Remus seurasi hetken hiljaa ja kysyi sitten:  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
”Piristän alakuloista kumppaniani”, Sirius vastasi kääntyen katsomaan toista oudoksuen, aivan kuin vastauksen olisi pitänyt olla ilmiselvä. Sitten hänen ilmeensä vaihtui. Remus kuvitteli näkevänsä vastasyttyneen hehkulampun Siriuksen yläpuolella.  
  
”Niin, siis sinä kysyit, että mitä minä _teen_ ”, Sirius sanoi. ”Meille pannukakkuja.”  
”Älä turhaan vaivaudu piristämään, et onnistu siinä.”  
”Et ole ehtinyt edes maistamaan pannukakkujani!” Sirius vastasi heilauttaen taikasauvaa, jolloin uuniin syttyi tuli.  
  
”En saa mistään töitä Tylypahkan jälkeen. Et voi uskoakaan, kuinka turhauttavaa tämä on”, Remus sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
Sirius laski pannukakkutaikinansa pöydälle ja kääntyi taas Remuksen puoleen.  
”Ei, en voi uskoa, miltä se tuntuu. En katsos itse ole ollut töissä neljääntoista vuoteen, eikä töitä ole muutamaan seuraavaankaan vuoteen. Harva näet palkkaa vankilasta karannutta murhaajaa.”  
  
Remus katsoi ensin Siriusta, sitten puoliksi juotua kahviaan.  
”Olen pahoillani.”  
”Älä ole, vaan auta tämän taikinan kanssa. Mitä töistä, jäät tänne minun seurakseni. Ollaan yhdessä työttömiä.”  
  
Remus hymyili ja nousi auttamaan toista pannukakkujen paistossa.


End file.
